Hecatos' Death
by Armandhas
Summary: My version of the battle on Himekawa's building. One-shot. Oga x Hilda. Just because I felt like it. Has no connection to 'Actually'. Please enjoy.


**I made my own version of the battle with Hecatos on top of Himekawa's roof.**

**I hope ya'll like it**

* * *

**The Battle**

Seven days. They had waited long enough to go back to the human world and kill that contractor and the designated wet-nurse. It would have been four days if it had not been for that bitch of a transdimensional demon hiding them. It mattered not; the wet nurses of lord En would be punished regardless. They let the young master give in to his desires so easily. Those of Behemoth will remove all that are a bad influence on their master.

"Let's go and finish what we started," a lone voice says.

"Yes, General Naga," two voices greet in return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Hello, my name is Takayuki Furuichi. Yes, THE Furuichi. The brilliant and handsome strategist of Ishiyama. Currently I am using all of my power to fight three demon wet nurses.

Ok, maybe Hilda is currently fighting the demons and I am tactically 'retreating' behind a 13 year old girl. Who would be cute if she had breasts.

*kablam* "Sorry, Lamia."

She's kinda cute. In any case. The first three demons Hilda fought were wet nurses like her, but she defeated them with ease. She looks pretty excited to fight the next three. I wonder if Yolda will go out on a date with me. Look at those tits!

I guess Hilda does know them. "Last time I had depleted my energy," is what she said. Maybe this guy… Hecamos? AARGH! Demon names are too difficult, is the one that did in Oga? If so then not even I, the great fu-

*kabonk*

"Lamia, stop hitting me! I'm having an internal monologue here!"

"Idiot Creepichi."

In. Any. Case. I hope Oga gets back soon though, Hilda lost to one of them before, now she faces three. Hurry up Oga.

"Hilda, what do you think you're doing?"

I know that voice.

"Just when I pick the perfect time to come out and make it look cool, Fish Face is already beaten ragged."

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT IDIOT DOING, STANDING ON THE RAILING LIKE THAT! AND WHY IS HE HOLDING THAT OLD MAN LIKE THAT!

"OGA!"

"Yo, Furuichi. What are you doing here?"

"Where the hell have you been you bastard? Do you have any idea what I had to go through while you disappeared?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So he learned how to use the demons power and uses one as a 'sword'. This guy!

That guy really is the one that beat Olga and Hilda that badly. The man doesn't even take Oga serious. It's not strange though, I guess I'm the only one that knows that look.

"Hilda, how's your stomach doing?"

"You need not concern yourself with such a small injury"

HUH! WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE THEy LOOKING AT EACH OTHER ALL LOVEY-DOVEY! WHAT THE HELL DID I MISS! WHAT IS UP WITH THIS LOVE-ACTION (no, this is no longer a love comedy) DEVELOPMENT! WHY IS IT ALWAYS THAT BASTARD!

''Lamia, what are you doing with that bat?''

X

XXX Short Announcement XXX

Due to the sudden… need for sleep of the commentator, we will now step over to third person.

XXX End Announcement XXX

X

"Don't give me that bullshit. You were in serious trouble when I left." Oga walked towards the blond demon. Once he stood in front of her, he poked her stomach, not on the wound itself but near it. She winced. She looked up at him. Ready to verbally trash him. But when she saw the look of his face, she felt shivers run through her spine, both of fear… and excitement.

He was wrath reincarnated.

She felt the pressure increase as the fury seeped out of his every pore. He always had a strong aura, but this couldn't possibly belong to a human, even if it was Tatsumi. Had he really grow that much in the small week he was training? The Ogre turned away from her and faced the object of his anger; Hecatos. The demon in question just smirked at him in triumph. He was ready with a taunting remark:

"That's a nice look in your eyes" Fish face, as Oga had so eloquently dubbed him, started. "Too bad your too weak to protect he-"

Before anyone could blink, the brawler stood before the demon, seemingly towering over the non-human, before he brought his fist down on Hecatos face, pounding him into the floor and nearly shattering the ground on which they stood.

The demon spectators could merely gape at the scene. Furuichi was still out cold from Lamia's ire. The 'lowly' human just defeated a pillar of Behemoth without the use of the young demon lord on his back. Beel seemed to love every second of this sweet revenge, vividly remembering what the downed demon did to his parents a week prior.

"Stand up," the cold voice of Oga said.

Lamia felt fear run through her, paralyzing her. Was this the man she abused several times? Was this the true power of a serious Oga Tatsumi? From now on she will never ever kick his family jewels again.

Black miasma crawled out of Hecatos skin, absorbed his body and shot towards his comrades. Once there it shifted to a humanoid shape and revealed a bloodied and beaten Hecatos. He felt a hand on his shoulder and when following the resting limb, he found a grim looking Graphel looking at him.

"We need to work together for this one. He is clearly not someone you can beat on your own."

"Shut up," he shouted. His pride as both a demon and a Pillar was on the line. No, he would fight alone and this time he would go all out. No longer underestimating the human… or so he thought.

Black Miasma once again came from his skin, but concentrating in his right hand. It took but a second, but Hecatos could feel that it took longer than normal to conjure his faithful spear. He proceeded to gather all of his demon power into the tip. He would finish this in one shot. The 'puny' human would have no chance, the demon smirked. Fish face charged with all his might. He had to, less his present superior ordered him to stop. The smirk turned into a grin when the charging soldier noticed that his target hadn't moved at all.

"Idiot, just stand there and die!" He was almost upon him. One more step and his pride would be restored.

…

Time seemed to stand still as Hecatos found his movement halted. He looked up to see Oga with a face splitting grin that would scare Lucifer himself plastered on his face. He glanced at his spear and saw the human's hand holding it. What he saw then froze his blood. The making of contract crawled over his skin, slowly covering the hand, then what he could see of the arm and finally his face.

"This one is for me," was all that the demonic human said before an explosion was heard.

Hecatos coughed up blood. What the hell was that?! He didn't even have time to react to the fist in his stomach before he felt a death grip on his throat. He faintly heard a loud crunch and found his spear movable again. He could, out of the corner of his eye, see that the human broke off the blade.

"And this," Oga began, "is for hurting my wife!"

The spectators were stunned for various reasons. Hilda was trying to process the 'confession' she just heard and the fact that Oga Tatsumi just killed a demon by jamming the sharp end of a spear in the skull. Naga and Graphel were on full rage mode, but managed to calm themselves as they figured that a human that was strong enough to kill an officer of Behemoth without breaking a sweat, let alone without really using the baby on his back, must not be underestimated. Beel was ecstatic, this was the most evil he had ever seen his father.

"Oi, which one of you is in charge?" the human demon asked.

The smaller of the two remaining 'bad guys' stepped forward. "I am."

"What were you planning to do to baby Beel when you got rid of me?"

"We of Behemoth stand below the princes themselves, but we can deal with their contractors and/or servants. Therefore, after you and the wet-nurse are dealt with, we would return young master Beelzebub the Fourth to Makai, so Lord En can destroy this realm in his stead."

"Baby Beel won't destroy humanity. I won't let him." Now that caused some shocked faces. "Because I'm his father. And as the father, I will protect my family. BABY BEEL, IT'S MILK TIME!"

And y'all know the rest.


End file.
